Unfaithful
by moonlite444
Summary: Yunjae one-shot. Pairings: Yunjae, Jaewon, Jaemin, etc. Please read the A/N first inside! Summary: Jaejoong hides his marriage with Siwon because he did not get blessed from his mother to marry Siwon. He takes the advantage of his hidden status. He is a playboy and often cheats behind Siwon's back with a few guys, until someday he meets Yunho, his true love.


**A/N:** Please read the fic description, especially the characters and summary first before you read it. If you think that you will dislike it, you better do not read it. You can stop reading if you think you can't read it anymore.

I want to say thanks to Yong, Putri, Win, Nana, Indri, Cassieastika, Hee, and Dwi for your contribution to this fic. Unfortunately all of you, except Win, chose pure yaoi than gender switch.

Happy birthday for our president, Park Yoochun!

**Title:** Unfaithful

**Genre:** Angst, drama, romance

**Pairing:** Yunjae, Jaewon, Jaemin, etc

**Author:** moonlite

**Rating: **NC-21

**Length:** One-shot

**Warning:** Yaoi, smut, mpreg, characters' death

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters. The story is mine. If there is similarity with other fics, it is just coincidence or I was inspired. I do not intend to plagiarize.

**Characters:**

Kim Jaejoong: employee at an insurance company, his job is to get clients for the company.

Jung Yunho: new manager at the insurance company where Jaejoong is working, Jaejoong's new boss

Choi Siwon: Jaejoong's secret wife

Shim Changmin: Jaejoong's rival at work

Tomohisa Yamashita (Yamapi): Jaejoong's friend in college

Kim Hyunjoong: Jaejoong's twin brother

Choi Yongha (OC): Siwon's younger brother

Mrs. Kim: Jaejoong's mother

Mr. Lee: Jaejoong's former boss

Ikuta Toma (mentioned): Yamapi's fiancé

**Summary:**

Jaejoong hides his marriage with Siwon because he did not get blessed from his mother to marry Siwon. He takes the advantage of his hidden status. He is a playboy and often cheats behind Siwon's back with a few guys, until someday he meets Yunho, his true love.

* * *

"Baby, I need to hurry up, or else I will be late." Jaejoong eats his breakfast while Siwon, his wife, is tying his necktie.

"It's done!" Siwon is smiling to his husband.

"Thank, Baby! I need to go now." Jaejoong grabs his briefcase and walks to the front door. He opens his car door hurriedly.

"Jae Jae, don't you forget something?" Siwon words make Jaejoong confused.

Jaejoong frowns. "What is it?" He tries to remember everything. He has already put all the documents into the briefcase. Last night he made a report about the new costumers of the company. He immediately goes back into his house.

"Where are you going?" Siwon stops his husband.

"I must recheck the documents on the desk." Jaejoong answers.

"No, Jae Jae. The documents are already in your briefcase. You forget something else." Siwon tells his husband.

Jaejoong becomes more confused by Siwon's statement. "What do you mean? Tell me quickly! I'm gonna be late."

Siwon points his lips. "You haven't kissed me good bye." He pouts.

Jaejoong sighs. "Stop playing around! You will make me late." He is pissed off and leaves his wife without giving a good bye kiss.

Siwon is hurt by Jaejoong's action, but he can't do anything. It is always like this. Jaejoong is not as romantic as when they were still dating. Sometimes he feels that Jaejoong does not love him anymore, but he keeps thinking positively. His husband is busy working.

When Jaejoong is going to turn the car engine on, a young man enters his car and sits on the passenger seat. "Hyung, I need a ride." It is Yongha, Siwon's younger brother.

"Kid, what are you doing in my car? Get out!" Jaejoong scolds his brother in law.

"Hyung, stop calling me 'Kid'!. I'm a college student now." Yongha protests.

"Get out! You will make me late." Jaejoong ignores Yongha's words and keeps scolding that boy.

"Hyung, please! I really need a ride. I have a morning class." Yongha whines.

"It's not my problem." Jaejoong replies.

Yongha leans closer to Jaejoong. "Do you want me to tell Siwon Hyung about us?" He threatens.

Jaejoong can't say anything. The boy beside him threatens him.

Jaejoong PoV:

Damn! That brat is using his secret weapon. I can't let him telling Siwon about us. Yeah, I am cheating on my wife with his brother. This is not fully my fault because this boy keeps seducing me when both of us are alone. Who would not be tempted if you see a young boy naked in front of you when you are a gay?

I met Siwon two years ago because of this boy. I accidentally hit Yongha by my car. Siwon is a kind person. He did not sue me because of hitting his brother by my car. Since then we became close and then we were dating. Three months ago I decided to marry him, but we must hid our marital status. Siwon's family is only Yongha. So, it does not matter for him. But, I still have a mother. My mother will not be happy knowing his eldest son becomes a gay.

About my affair with Yongha, I do not have any feeling toward him. But, it seems that this boy has a deep feeling toward me. He is madly in love with me. He was crying so badly on my wedding day. Siwon thought that his brother was sad of losing him, Yongha's only family. That was why he asked me to allow Yongha living with us. But, I knew it was not the problem. That boy was brokenhearted.

On our wedding night, after Siwon has fallen asleep, I went to Yongha's room and fucked him. I fucked both of them and it becomes a habit until now. I go to Yongha's room after Siwon fell asleep.

"Hyung, why are you so mean to me?" He starts a conversation.

"I don't want to talk with you now. I must focus driving. So, we won't be late." I really do not want to talk to him right now. He is so annoying.

"Hyung~" He whines. "Look at me!" He pokes my cheek.

I really can't hold my anger anymore. So, I stop my car suddenly. "If you are going to keep talking, get out of my car now!"

He looks so shocked. His face becomes pale. I think I make him scared.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to yell at you. I must arrive at the office immediately. If you keep talking, I can't focus on driving." I try to calm myself.

"Okay, Hyung." He says weakly.

I drive him to his college in silence. He does not dare to talk anymore.

My mood is bad this morning. Those Choi siblings ruined my mood and I think it will become worse. I see my rival, Shim Changmin, is smirking at me. "Hi, Jae! You look so messy."

I ignore him and keep walking to my desk. I am sure he wants to mock me. All these time I never defeated him to get customers. He always gets more clients than me every month. I do not know what method he is using to attract clients. Most of my clients are housewives. I use my charm to attract them. Sometimes without any doubt I slept with them. I am handsome and attractive. So, why do not I use it to get clients? Nobody can resist Kim Jaejoong.

"How many clients did you get this month?" Changmin appears from behind me.

"You will figure it out on the meeting soon." I try to be calm.

"Jae, aren't you tired with our rivalry? You never won against me. Why don't we cooperate?" Changmin gropes my right thigh. He is trying to seduce me.

"No, thanks." I pretend to look at my computer screen.

"You will regret it, Jae!" He looks pissed off and goes back to his desk.

I know that Changmin has a crush on me. I often find him staring at me. Like I said before, nobody can resist Kim Jaejoong.

End of PoV.

Yongha comes home in the evening. He is so tired. It is not the lectures that made him tired, but he kept thinking about this morning incident with Jaejoong. He admits that it was his fault that Jaejoong was angry at him, but Jaejoong has never been angry like that before. "I'm home."

"Welcome home!" Siwon is preparing the foods on the dining table.

"What is it?" Yongha is surprised seeing the foods on the dining table. The foods are extraordinary tonight. "Are we celebrating something?"

"Come here!" Siwon looks so happy. He drags Yongha to sit. "I have a good news."

Yongha looks confused. Siwon looks so happy, but he thinks it will not be a good news for him. "What is it?"

"You will know it later. We must wait for Jae Jae first." Siwon can't stop smiling.

Yongha feels something bad will happen to him. He is afraid. He is afraid that the news will make him losing Jaejoong.

Jaejoong is ready to go home. He goes to the parking lot where his car is parked. He is searching for his key on his pocket, but he can't find it. "Shit! I left it on the desk." He goes back to the building, but the building is already locked. He sighs. He must take a bus to go home. He is searching his wallet on his pocket, but he also can't find it in his pocket. He left his wallet along with the car key. He does not have any choice but to walk because he does not have any money for the bus charge.

Jaejoong is walking weakly. His home is still far. He does not know when he will arrive home. "Why didn't I take a taxi? I can pay the charge at home." He feels so stupid.

"Hi, Jae! What are you doing?" Changmin stops his car near Jaejoong.

Jaejoong feels so unlucky tonight. Why must he meet Changmin at this kind of situation? That rival of him will mock him more.

"Where is your car?" Changmin asks.

"I left the key on my desk." Jaejoong answers.

"Do you need a ride?" Changmin offers.

"No, thanks. I will take a taxi." Jaejoong rejects.

"Are you sure?" Changmin asks again.

"Yes, I'm sure." Jaejoong answers firmly.

"Oh, come on, Jae! Why do you always reject me?" Changmin complains.

"Because I don't want to be involved with you further. Being your rival is more than enough for me." Jaejoong explains.

"I never consider you as my rival." Changmin can't believe that Jaejoong considers him as rival. "I want to be close to you. Why is it so difficult?"

"I don't think we can get along well." Jaejoong says.

"Fine. But, let me give you a ride just for once." Changmin opens the passenger door.

Jaejoong is thinking. "Okay." He gets into Changmin's car.

"So, where do you live? I wanna know your place." Changmin starts the conversation.

"Just go straight! I'll tell you the direction later." Jaejoong answers coldly.

"Why are you so cold to me? Did I do wrong to you?" Changmin continues.

"We are rivals, okay! I am not supposed to be here with you right now." Jaejoong tells Changmin. "On the next crossroad, turn to the left."

Changmin is pissed off. He does not turn his car to the left.

"I said turn to the left." Jaejoong emphasizes.

Changmin ignores Jaejoong's order. He keeps driving and increases the speed.

"Are you listening to me?" Jaejoong raises his voice. "Stop this car!"

"I won't." Changmin refuses.

"Damn you, Shim Changmin! What do you want? What are you going to do?" Jaejoong is panic.

"Like I said before, I want to be closer to you." Changmin answers.

"No way!" Jaejoong rejects.

"Jae, you seem hating me so much. I don't think I have ever done a mistake to you." Changmin tells Jaejoong.

"You know, you're annoying and I hate you." Jaejoong replies.

"Can't you give us a chance to fix our relationship?" Changmin asks.

"Relationship? What kind of relationship?" Jaejoong asks mockingly.

"Alright, I admit that I'm annoying, but I did it to get your attention." Changmin turns to Jaejoong. "I like you, Jae."

"Huh?" Jaejoong chuckles. 'I knew it.'

"I'm serious, Jae." Changmin shows his serious expression. "I like you since… I don't know when I started to like you."

Jaejoong's PoV:

Is he confessing to me? Hmmm, it is interesting. Maybe I can use him. "Sorry, I don't like you."

"Can you give me a chance? I'm not as bad as you think." He pleads. It is fun. Maybe I can play around with him.

"Okay, I'll try. But, I don't want anyone in the office knows about this." It is embarrassing if the others know I am dating my rival.

He smiles. He looks so happy. "It is alright for me. I am so happy that you give me a chance. I will make you like me back." He winks and then he is back to focus on driving. "Wanna take a visit to my place?"

Wow! He is so straight forward. So impatient, huh? "Fine. It's okay. Besides, I live alone. So, nobody is waiting for me at home."

Changmin takes me to his apartment. It is quite luxurious. I think he comes from a rich family. "Do you live alone? Where are your family?"

"My family live not far from here." He goes to the kitchen and leaves me alone in the living room. "I can't cook. I only have instant foods. Is it okay?"

I follow him to the kitchen. His kitchen is so nice. I open his refrigerator the check what is inside. I find some vegetables. "Let's have stirred fried vegetables."

"You can cook?" He looks so surprised knowing that I can cook.

"I live alone and I don't like junk foods. So, I must cook." I start to chop the vegetables.

"Wow!" He comments.

"Do you have rice and the cooker?" I ask him.

"I think I have." He starts to search the rice in the cabinet.

We have dinner together. He talks a lot. He tells the story about him, his family, his school life, college life, etc. It is boring for me. I am not interested at all.

"Jae, it's your turn. Tell me more about you!" He asks.

"Nothing about me is interesting. I don't know what to tell you." I just enjoy the foods and do not look at his direction.

"Okay. I'll give you some questions then you must answer them." He replies. "Do you have any girlfriend?"

"No." Sometimes I have fun with girls, but there is no feeling attached. "I'm not interested in girls."

"Oh~" He looks so happy getting my answer. "So, do you like someone?"

I pause. What should I answer? "No."

"It's good then. So, I have a chance to win your heart." He is blushing. "Are you close to someone currently?"

"No. You know that I'm busy working." I say.

He keeps asking me some questions about my love life, my family, etc. Of course I must lie at many parts. I can't tell him that I am married to a man.

"Thank you for the dinner. It's late. I think I should leave now." I do not want to stay longer here. I get up from my seat walk toward the door.

"Wait!" He grips my wrist.

"What?" I stare at him with a questioned look.

Suddenly he traps me between the door and his body. "Why do you want to leave so soon?" He leans closer to me and kisses me.

I am so shocked. I never thought that he would be this aggressive.

"You know, I really like you. I love you. I can't hold this feeling anymore." Then he kisses me again.

I am still shocked, but then I reply his kiss. I take over the control. Suddenly I feel hot. I kiss him aggressively and he is willing to receive it.

End of PoV.

Yongha's PoV:

"It's late already. Why doesn't he come home yet?" Siwon Hyung is waiting for his husband worriedly.

"Maybe he still has works to do." I try to calm him. "Why don't you call him?"

"Yeah, you're right." He immediately takes his cell phone to call Jaejoong Hyung. He is waiting for Jaejoong Hyung to pick up the phone impatiently. "Jae Jae, pick it up!"

I start to worry. I do not know what I am worrying, Jaejoong Hyung or the news from Siwon Hyung. I am so afraid.

"He didn't pick it up." Siwon Hyung looks so sad. He is going to cry.

I approach Siwon Hyung and hug him. "Maybe he fell asleep on his desk when he was working. He will be alright. He can take care of himself."

Siwon Hyung nods. "I hope so." He forces a smile on his face. He is trying to be calmed.

"The foods are getting cold. Let's eat without him. You must be tired cooking all of these." I help Siwon Hyung to sit down.

Siwon Hyung eats so little. It seems that he does not have any appetite. His expression is blank.

"Hyung, are you alright?" I ask him.

Siwon Hyung is startled. He was spacing out. "Oh, I'm alright." He adds more vegetables to my bowl. "You should eat more. Vegetables are good for your health."

"It is you who need to eat more, Hyung. Are you sure are you okay?" I start to worry him.

"Don't worry. I'm fine." He says.

"Are you worrying Jaejoong Hyung?" I ask him.

Siwon Hyung nods.

"Trust me, Hyung! He will be fine." I assure him.

He takes a deep breath. "Yeah, he will be fine."

"Good." I smile to him. "Hyung, what news do you have for us?"

"Maybe I must tell you now. You seem so curious." He says.

I gulp. I am preparing my heart to hear the news.

"I'm pregnant." What? What is he saying?

"Huh?" I want to make sure that I did not mishear.

"Yong, I'm pregnant. Jae Jae and I will have a baby." He looks so happy.

"Baby?" I am so shocked. I can't believe what I have heard just now.

"Yeah, baby. I'm three weeks pregnant." He yells. "Aren't you happy? You will be an uncle."

Okay, this is so surprising. I knew that they would have a baby sooner or later, but not this soon. "Oh, really? Congratulation, Hyung!" It is hurt. My heart is torn. Somehow I feel guilty and also sad. I am not supposed to intrude this family. I feel that I am so cruel, but in another hand I do not want to lose Jaejoong Hyung. Although he does not love me, it is enough for me that he is willing to be with me even just for a moment.

"Yong, why are you crying?" I do not notice that my tears are flowing.

I wipe my tears. "I'm crying because I'm happy for you, Hyung."

End of PoV.

Jaejoong PoV:

I am awake from my sleep. I search my surrounding. This is not my room. Then I find Changmin is snuggling onto my chest. Both of us are naked underneath the blanket. Yeah, we did it. I fucked him.

I grab my cell phone on the bedside to check the time. There were a few missed calls from Siwon. It is not the first time I do not come home, but he was not this worry before. He is used to it already.

I am still sleepy and so tired. It is better if I continue my sleep. I still have few hours before I have to go to work later.

End of PoV.

Jaejoong goes to work together with Changmin. But, he does not want their coworkers find out about his relationship with his rival. So, he asks Changmin to drop him at the nearest bus stop from the office.

Mr. Lee, Jaejoong's boss, a manager in the company, will be retired soon. He calls Jaejoong to his office. "Jaejoong, you know that today is my last day here, right?"

"Yes, Sir!" Jaejoong replies.

"Someone will replace my position and he was not from this branch before." Mr. Lee tells Jaejoong.

"Who is that person, Sir?" Jaejoong asks.

"His name is Jung Yunho. He handled the branch in Japan before." Mr. Lee answers. "He is new here and he still needs time to learn the condition here. He asked me to look for an assistant for him and I hope you can help him."

Jaejoong still can't get what Mr. Lee means. "Huh?"

"I mean I want you to be his assistant." Mr. Lee tells Jaejoong directly.

"Really?" Jaejoong looks so excited. "You're not joking, aren't you?" He still can't believe it.

"It's true. I'm not joking." Mr. Lee assures.

"Wow!" Jaejoong is still surprised. "Does it mean I get promoted?"

Mr. Lee nods. "Yes. You are promoted, Jaejoong-ah."

"Thank you, Sir!" Jaejoong can't hide his excitement. "But why me? I mean there are Changmin and the others."

"Changmin is good, very good. But I trust you more than him to take this position. You can socialize well. So, I believe that you can cooperate with him well." Mr. Lee explains. "I will hold a farewell party tonight. He will come tonight and I will introduce him to you and the others."

Jaejoong leaves Mr. Lee's office happily. He passes Changmin's desk and take a glance at Changmin. He smirks. Finally, he wins over his rival. 'I can't believe that we had sex last night.'

After work Jaejoong and his coworkers attend Mr. Lee's farewell party at a restaurant. For this occasion bought new suits. He wants to look extraordinary in front of his soon to be boss. First impression is very important.

Jaejoong is too excited to take the new position. He even forgot to call his wife at home. He did not answer the calls from Siwon and did not reply his text messages.

"Everyone, thank you for coming to my farewell party!" Mr. Lee says. "Thank you for working so hard all these time. I really I appreciate it. "Tonight I also invite Jung Yunho who will take my position starting from tomorrow. I hope all of you can cooperate with him."

Jaejoong takes a glance to Yunho. 'He is handsome.'

"Yunho-sshi, would you mind to give a little speech?" Mr. Lee turns to Yunho who is sitting next to him.

"Thank you Mr. Lee." Yunho gets up from his seats.

Jaejoong can't take his eyes off of Yunho. That man looks so glowing in his eyes. This is the first time he feels amazed by a man like this.

"My name is Jung Yunho. Just like Mr. Lee said before, I will replace him as the manager. I am new here. So, I really need your cooperation to help me in the future." Yunho gives his speech. "I asked Mr. Lee that I need an assistant. Mr. Lee has chosen Kim Jaejoong to be my assistant. Which one is Kim Jaejoong?"

All the employees turn to Jaejoong who is spacing out. "Jae, he is calling you."

"Huh?" Jaejoong is back from his trance.

"Are you Kim Jaejoong?" Yunho is staring at Jaejoong.

Jaejoong is blushing when he realizes that Yunho is staring at him. "Oh, yes. I am Kim Jaejoong."

"I hope we can cooperate well, Jaejoong-sshi." Yunho gives his best smile.

Jaejoong smiles shyly. He does not dare to look at that man any longer. He feels so nervous and his heart beats so fast.

Seeing Jaejoong's behavior, Changmin is burnt in anger. He feels betrayed by Jaejoong. How come Jaejoong get that position, not him? Besides, he feels there is something with Jaejoong and Yunho. He is sure that Jaejoong used dirty trick to get the position.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I'm sorry that I must leave now. You know that I am not young anymore. So, I need to take a rest earlier." Mr. Lee says. "I have already booked this restaurant for tonight. So, you still can continue the party without me." Then he turns to Yunho. "Yunho-sshi, it's your chance to know your subordinates better."

After Mr. Lee left, the others continue the party. They are enjoying the foods and drinks and chatting.

Jaejoong keeps watching Yunho who is chatting with his coworkers. Somehow, he feels annoyed seeing that scene. He does not like it when Yunho pays attention to the others, not him. To calm himself, he decides to go out to search for fresh air. The atmosphere is getting hot inside.

"Jae." Changmin follows Jaejoong.

"What?" Jaejoong rolls his eyes.

"Congratulations for your new position." Changmin says.

"Thanks." Jaejoong replies coldly. He does not even look at Changmin.

"You must be happy that you can win over me now." Changmin smiles mockingly. "Your effort is working."

Jaejoong frowns. "What do you mean?"

"You understand what I mean. You slept with him, right?" Changmin accuses.

Jaejoong is pissed off. "How could you think like that? I have never met him before. This is the first time we met."

"Hi, am I disturbing you?" Suddenly Yunho comes. "Why don't you join the others inside?"

"No, you're not, Yunho-sshi. I just needed some fresh air, but now I'm alright." Jaejoong answers. "I'm about to get back in."

The party is over. Everyone is going home. Jaejoong walks so fast to the parking lot. He does not want to meet Changmin. He does not have mood to argue with Changmin right now. After that, he also drives so fast. He is afraid that Changmin will follow his car.

Jaejoong arrives at home. He unlocked his front door. His living room is so dark. So, he turns the light on. He is so surprised when he finds his wife is there. "Baby, what are you doing here?"

"I am waiting for you." Siwon answers.

"You don't have to wait for me. You know, I have a lot of works." Jaejoong replies.

Siwon approaches his husband. "Jae Jae, I'm so worry about you."

"I'm okay. See?" Jaejoong says.

"Why didn't you answer my phone calls and reply my text messages? I thought bad thing happened to you." Siwon whines.

"Baby, you are too much. I was so busy. So, I didn't have time to do those things." Jaejoong explains.

Siwon notices something. "Did you buy new clothes?"

Jaejoong looks at his clothes. "Yeah, I didn't come home yesterday and I need fresh clothes. So, I went to the nearest store to buy new clothes."

"Okay. Now eat your dinner! You must be very hungry." Siwon says.

"I have already eaten in the office. Now I wanna sleep. I'm so tired." Jaejoong yawns and goes to their room without waiting for his wife.

Siwon lowers his head. His tears are falling. Once again he lost his chance to tell his husband about his pregnancy. His husband even ignored him.

Yongha has watched the scene between his brother and his brother in law. He pities his brother. He also feels guilty. His brother does not deserve to be treated like that. Kim Jaejoong has crossed the line.

Jaejoong woke up late this morning. He could not sleep well last night because Yunho's face kept flashing in his mind. He enters his office building in a hurry. "I hope he doesn't come yet." He is peeking to find out whether Yunho has come. "Shit! He is there." He does not have any choice than to face his boss no matter what. "Sir, I'm sorry, I'm late."

Yunho leans closer to Jaejoong's face. "I forgive you this time."

Jaejoong is so nervous because Yunho's face is too close. Their eyes meet each other.

Yunho steps back. "Alright. I need all last month reports. Can you help me to collect them?"

"Y... yes, Sir!" Jaejoong immediately leaves Yunho's office to collect the reports. He really can't focus on doing his job. He keeps thinking about his boss.

All day long Jaejoong helps Yunho to check the reports. He spends his time with Yunho in Yunho's office, just the two of them. Can you imagine how nervous he is? He feels that his heart is going to jump out of his chest.

"Jaejoong-ah~" Yunho calls Jaejoong who is checking a document.

"Yes." Jaejoong turns from the document to look at Yunho. 'Oh my God! Can he be sexier than this? His lips, especially his lower lip are so tempting.' He eyes goes downward to Yunho's chest which is a little revealed. 'Oh, hell!' His body suddenly feels weak,'

Feeling there is something wrong with his assistant, Yunho approaches Jaejoong. "Jaejoong-ah, are you alright?" He waves his hand in front of Jaejoong.

"Eh?" Jaejoong is startled. "Sorry, Sir! I was spacing out."

"You look so tired. You better take a rest for a moment." Yunho suggests.

"I'm alright, Sir!" Jaejoong replies. "No problem."

This is the first time Jaejoong can't focus on doing anything. It is so hard. What is wrong with him? He does not understand why he is being like this when he is with Yunho.

The lunch break time is coming. Yunho stops his activity. "Jaejoong-ah, I want to look around Seoul. I haven't done it since I came back here from Japan. Can you accompany me?"

Jaejoong can't reject of course. Yunho is his boss. He must do all Yunho's requests.

Jaejoong is driving his car with Yunho is sitting beside him on the passenger seat. They are using Jaejoong's car. "Where do you wanna go, Sir?"

"Jaejoong-ah, stop calling me that formal! Just call me Yunho! We are working together. I don't want our relationship becomes this awkward." Yunho tells Jaejoong.

"Yu... Yunho?" Jaejoong stutters.

"Yeah, Yunho. Just Yunho." Yunho emphasizes.

"I can't. It sounds that I disrespect you." Jaejoong refuses.

"It's alright. All my subordinates in Japan call me like that." Yunho adds.

"Okay then if you insist." Jaejoong smiles awkwardly.

Yunho smiles back. "I want to have lunch at a restaurant where I and my family were used to visit when I was a child. I hope it is still there."

Jaejoong is melting to see Yunho's smile. He immediately turns his attention to the street. He does not dare to look at his handsome boss.

Yunho takes Jaejoong to his favorite restaurant, a Korean family restaurant. He holds Jaejoong's hand to enter the restaurant. "Let's get in!"

Jaejoong feels his body is numb. He can't control his body. He is just following Yunho. He loses his sense. There is only Yunho in his mind.

Yunho takes Jaejoong to the empty table near the window. He pulls a chair for Jaejoong to sit. "Please, take a seat!"

"Eh?" Jaejoong feels like a woman. Usually he is the one who treats his partners like that.

"Ah~ I really miss this place. This place is full of memory. This restaurant is my grandmother's favorite." Yunho is reminiscing his past.

Jaejoong eats his lunch in silent. He lowers his head, does not dare to look at Yunho.

"Are you always this silent too when you are with the others, or only with me?" Yunho breaks the silence between them.

"Ah, sorry. I don't mean to ignore you." Jaejoong apologizes. He feels embarrassed.

Yunho chuckles. "You're so cute."

"What? Me? Cute?" Jaejoong lifts his head.

"Your cheeks are red." Yunho caresses Jaejoong's cheek. Their eyes meet each other. They are staring into each other's eyes for a few seconds. "Ah, sorry." Yunho pulls his hand away from Jaejoong's cheek."

On the way back to the office, both of them do not talk to each other. They are busy with their own thought.

Day by day becomes more difficult for Jaejoong to be around Yunho. It is difficult for him to focus on his work. When he is awake, all the thing in his mind is only Yunho. He also avoids his wife at home.

It has been a month since Jaejoong met Yunho for the first time, but why does he keep being like that? This is definitely not him. Where is the real Kim Jaejoong now? "Aaarrghhh!"

Siwon is awake by Jaejoong's scream. "Jae Jae, are you alright?"

"I'm okay. I just had a nightmare. Go back to sleep!" Jaejoong covers his head by a pillow.

"Are you sure?" Siwon wants to make sure.

"I said I'm ok. Just go back to sleep!" Jaejoong feels annoyed by Siwon.

"Okay." Siwon is laying back. He shuts his eyes.

Jaejoong gets up from his bed. He walks out from his room. He goes to the kitchen to get a glass of water. He is surprised finding Yongha in the living room when he is on the way to the kitchen. "What are you doing here? Why don't you sleep?"

"Hyung, we need to talk." Yongha says.

"There's nothing we need to talk." Jaejoong enters the kitchen. He takes a bottle of water from refrigerator and drinks it.

Yongha follows Jaejoong to the kitchen. "Hyung, we must end this!"

"What are you talking about?" Jaejoong frowns.

"It's about us. It's not right, Hyung!" Yongha cries. Honestly, he is not ready to lose Jaejoong, but he must end this now. "We hurt Siwon Hyung."

"What are you talking about? I don't think I hurt anyone. We did it for fun and Siwon doesn't know about it. So, nobody is hurt, right?" Jaejoong talks.

"Hyung, how could you say that? We are guilty." Yongha cries harder.

"You need to calm yourself. Just go back to sleep and tomorrow morning you will get your sense back." Jaejoong intend to go back to his room.

"Hyung!" Yongha hugs Jaejoong from behind. "I love you. I really love you, but we can't continue this. Promise me that you will not hurt Siwon Hyung anymore."

Jaejoong releases Yongha's arms from his waist. "I don't intend to continue our affair anymore, but I can't promise that I will stop doing things that will hurt Siwon."

Yongha can't believe what he is hearing from Jaejoong's mouth. The man he loves so much is a very cruel man.

"I don't care anymore if you are going to tell him about it." Jaejoong leaves Yongha alone in the kitchen.

Siwon is so shocked by watching the scene between his husband and his younger brother. He never thought that two peoples he loves the most dare to betray him. He wipes his tears and goes back to his shared room with Jaejoong in a hurry before Jaejoong does.

Siwon tries to act usual in the morning. He pretends that he does not know anything between his husband and his brother.

"I won't come home today." Jaejoong needs time to be alone and avoids Siwon and Yongha. "I will sleepover in my mother's house. She called me. She said that she misses me and wants to meet me."

"Jaejoong-ah, do you have any problem?" Yunho can sense that Jaejoong is so stressed today.

"It's okay, just a small problem." Jaejoong forces a smile on his face.

"You can talk to me if you want." Yunho offers.

"Ah, it's nothing. I can handle it." Jaejoong replies.

"It's ok if you don't want to tell me, but if you need someone to share, I'll always be there for you." Yunho taps Jaejoong's shoulder.

"Okay, Boss!" Jaejoong smiles again.

"Good." Yunho smiles back. "By the way, do you have free time this evening? I want to ask you to go out."

"Huh? Go out?" Jaejoong asks.

"Yeah, maybe a dinner." Yunho answers.

'Is it a date?' Jaejoong does not notice that his lips form a sweet smile. "Okay. I'm available this evening."

Yunho takes Jaejoong to a luxurious restaurant. He has booked a VIP room in the restaurant.

"Wow!" Jaejoong has never visited a luxurious restaurant like this. "Why don't we order a table outside with the others?"

"There are too many peoples outside. I booked this room, so that you can be relaxed. Maybe it can make you feel better." Yunho explains.

Jaejoong feels so touched. He is surprised that Yunho can be so considerate. "You don't have to do this for me. I'm just your assistant."

"Assistant? You are more than my assistant." Yunho teases.

Jaejoong can't prevent himself from blushing. This evening he can forget his problem for a moment. Yunho is conquering his mind again. He is so happy.

"Jaejoong-ah, I want to know where you live." Yunho says when they are about to leave the restaurant."

"Eh?" Jaejoong asks with a cute expression.

"Do you mind if I follow you to your house?" Yunho asks. "I mean I just wanna know where you live, not more than that."

"Oh, sure. I don't mind it. But, is it okay? My house is quite far from here. I'm afraid that you will come home very late." Jaejoong replies. 'Luckily I'm planning to go to my mother's house.'

"It's okay." Yunho answers. Then he follows Jaejoong's car.

"This is my house. Thank you for the dinner and sending me home." Jaejoong is now in front of his mother's house with Yunho.

"Do you live alone?" Yunho asks.

"No, I live with my mother and my twin brother." Jaejoong answers.

"Twin?" Yunho did not know that Jaejoong has twin brother.

"Yeah, I have a twin brother. He is a lecturer in a university." Jaejoong tells Yunho. "It's late. You better go home now."

"Wait, Jae!" Yunho prevents Jaejoong to enter the house.

Jaejoong is surprised. His heart beats so fast. This scene is so common. 'Is he going to kiss me and then confess to me?' He did the same thing after his first date with Siwon.

Yunho leans closer. He puts his lips on Jaejoong's. His lips do not make any move. He is afraid that Jaejoong will be angry if he is being too rude.

Jaejoong has predicted this, but it feels different. Yunho only brushes their lips together, nothing more. 'Should I make a move first?'

Yunho pulls away. He is afraid that Jaejoong will be angry at him. "Jaejoong-ah, I'm sorry that I was being rude to you."

'Rude?' Jaejoong is amused by Yunho. Yunho is so polite and gentle. "Why do you apologize?"

"I was being rude to you." Yunho regrets his action a little. "I shouldn't do that to you."

"It's okay. You're not rude at all." Jaejoong replies.

"Jaejoong-ah~" Yunho feels so nervous now.

"Yes?" Jaejoong is waiting for Yunho to continue his words.

"I love you. Would you be my lover?" Finally, Yunho confesses his feeling toward Jaejoong.

Jaejoong feels happy. He has never been happy like this before. With Yunho it feels different. "I love you too." He hugs Yunho suddenly.

Yunho smiles. His love for Jaejoong is not a one sided love. Jaejoong loves him back. He hugs Jaejoong back. For a few minutes they are hugging in front of Jaejoong's mother's house.

"It's late. You shall go home." Jaejoong smiles shyly.

"Okay. See you tomorrow." Yunho kissed Jaejoong's forehead before he goes home.

Jaejoong is waiting Yunho until Yunho's car disappears from his sight. Then he enters his mother's house.

"Jae, is that you?" Mrs. Kim who is not sleeping yet approaches Jaejoong who is still standing near the front door.

"Umma, I miss you." Jaejoong hugs his mother.

"I thought you have already forgotten this old lady." Mrs. Kim releases the hug and caresses Jaejoong's cheek. "It has been a while."

"I won't forget you, my own mother." Jaejoong replies.

"How are you? Why didn't you tell me that you will come?" Mrs. Kim pulls Jaejoong to sit on the sofa.

"Sorry, Umma. I am so busy lately." Jaejoong says.

"Have you already had dinner?" Mrs. Kim asks Jaejoong.

"Yes, I have." Jaejoong nods.

"You look so tired. Go sleep! Tomorrow Umma will cook your favorite food." Mrs. Kim tells Jaejoong.

"Thank you, Umma." Jaejoong goes to his room.

Before Jaejoong gets into his room, he passed by his brother's room. It has been a while he did not meet his brother. He decides to greet his brother first. "Hyun, are you sleeping?" He does not get an answer. He thinks that his brother is sleeping already. So, he goes directly to his room.

"Hyung!" Someone is calling Jaejoong.

Jaejoong turns around and see Hyunjoong opens his door. He immediately approaches his brother and gets into Hyunjoong's room. "I miss you, Hyun." He hugs his brother.

"It is so sudden. Do you have any problem with your wife?" Hyunjoong asks to the point.

Jaejoong sits on Hyunjoong's bed. "It's Yongha actually."

"That boy? What did he do that pissed you off?" Hyunjoong sits next to Jaejoong.

Jaejoong sighs. "I was playing around with him."

"That boy is also a slut just like his brother." Hyunjoong comments.

"Hey! Why did you say that? Siwon is my wife." Jaejoong protests. "Do you still not accept our marriage?"

"I hate him and I will never accept your marriage." Hyunjoong answers. "He took you from me and umma. If you didn't marry him, you must be still staying here with us."

"Hyun, even if I didn't marry him, sooner or later I will marry someone else. So, what's the problem?" Jaejoong argues.

"You married him without telling umma. That's the problem." Hyunjoong tells Jaejoong.

"Of course I couldn't tell her. She will be disappointed if she knows that I am a homosexual." Jaejoong explains.

"You make it worse by hiding it from her. Sooner or later she will find out." Hyunjoong replies.

"No. I will not let it happens." Jaejoong says.

"Then you must leave him." Hyunjoong suggests.

"Do you hate me because I'm a homosexual?" Jaejoong stares at his brother.

"At first yes. I hated you because you married a man. But then I found out that I'm also abnormal." Hyunjoong tells Jaejoong.

Jaejoong is shocked hearing it. He thought that his brother is straight. "Are you sure?"

Hyunjoong nods. "I hate your marriage not because you are a gay, but because I like you. I love you, Hyung. I hated you because you chose another man."

"Oh my God!" Jaejoong can't believe it. "Hyun, you can't be serious. Tell me that you're joking!"

"I'm serious, Hyung." Hyunjoong puts his hands on Jaejoong shoulders. "I love you."

Jaejoong gets up. "It's crazy. It is so wrong. You can't be like this."

"Why?" Hyunjoong shows a sad expression. "You can love another man, then why can I not?"

Jaejoong takes a deep breath to calm himself. "It's not because we are both men, but we are also siblings. It is enough that I become a gay, not you. Umma will be very disappointed if both of her sons are gays. You must marry a woman no matter what."

"Why? It's unfair." Hyunjoong protests.

"Because you are the only hope for her. I have already disappointed her, although she doesn't know it. Nothing can be expected from me." Jaejoong explains.

"You're so mean to me. You give this burden to me while you run away from the responsibility." Hyunjoong replies.

"You still have time to go back to the right path." Jaejoong leaves Hyunjoong's room and goes to his own room.

Jaejoong can't sleep tonight. His happiness is ruined by Hyunjoong's confession. Siwon, Yongha, Yunho, his mother, and Hyunjoong are in his mind. He must make a decision. Who will he choose, Siwon or Yunho? Siwon is his wife. He has a responsibility to that man, while Yunho is a man that he loves so much. He has never felt this kind of feeling to anyone else. Only Yunho who can make him like this.

"Good morning, Jaejoongie!" Yunho greets Jaejoong,

"Morning." Jaejoong answers weakly.

"What's up? You look unhappy." Yunho stares at Jaejoong. "Do you regret to be my lover?"

Jaejoong is startled by Yunho's question. "No! Of course I'm happy."

"Then what is it? Is it the same problem?" Yunho interrogates.

"No, it's a new problem. I had a fight with my brother last night." Jaejoong tells Yunho.

"What's going on? Why did you two fight?" Yunho is curious.

"It's not a big deal, just a little fight between siblings. We will be alright soon." Jaejoong does not want Yunho to worry.

"You're so lucky that you live with your family. All of my family members are in Japan. So, I don't even have anyone to fight." Yunho shows a sad expression. "I'm so lonely."

"You won't be lonely anymore, because you have me now." Jaejoong caresses Yunho's cheek.

Yunho takes Jaejoong's hand on his cheek and kisses it. "Thanks, Boo!"

"Boo?" Jaejoong frowns.

"Yeah, Boo, your nickname from me." Yunho answers. "Do you not like it?"

"It's nice. I like it." Jaejoong smiles. "Yunniebear~"

"Boojaejoongie~" Yunho replies.

"Yunniebear, you said that you are lonely, didn't you?" Jaejoong says. "May I stay at your place tonight? I don't want to meet my brother for now."

"Of course. You can come to my place whenever you want." Yunho answers.

"You don't think that I'm easy, do you?" Jaejoong asks.

"Of course not. Why would I think like that about you?" Yunho replies.

"Because we have just become lovers last night yet I ask you to allow me to stay in your place." Jaejoong explains.

"Don't worry! I can't understand your condition, my love." Once again Yunho kisses Jaejoong's hand.

Yunho takes Jaejoong to his apartment after work. "Welcome to my place! Sorry if it looks so messy. I don't like cleaning."

Jaejoong is searching around Yunho's apartment. "Don't worry, I will clean it for you. I want to thank you for allowing me to stay."

"Wow! You are like my wife." Yunho blurts out.

"Wife?" Suddenly Jaejoong remembers someone.

"Yeah, wife. You will be my wife, right?" Yunho says. "Ah~ Don't tell me that you think that you will be the husband in our marriage."

"What?" Jaejoong can't believe that he is the woman now in his relationship with Yunho. All these time he always becomes the man in every relationship. But, he can't deny that he feels comfortable being the girl with Yunho. He feels safe. He is so sure that Yunho can protect him. "Of course not. I never thought that I will be able to top you."

Yunho chuckles. "You're so cute." He pecks Jaejoong's cheek. "Wifey~" He teases.

"Yah!" Jaejoong slaps Yunho's arm. "You make me blushing."

Yunho laughs so loud. "Come on! I'll show you your room." He leads Jaejoong to a room. "This is your room. You can take a bath if you want. I'll lend you my clothes since you don't bring any clothes to change."

"You don't sleep here?" Jaejoong asks shyly.

"My room is next to this room. I'm not a kind of man who will take advantages from you." Yunho goes to his room.

'Why did I ask that? It's so embarrassing.' Jaejoong runs to the bathroom. He feels so embarrassed because of asking such question.

Yunho gets back to Jaejoong's room, but he does not find Jaejoong there. He hears sound from the bathroom. 'He is taking a shower.' Then he puts change clothes for Jaejoong on the bed. Then he goes to the kitchen to prepare dinner.

Jaejoong gets out from the bathroom. He sees some clothes on the bed, an oversize tee and shorts.

Yunho is frying tempura in the kitchen. He rarely cooks, but for Jaejoong, he insists to cook.

"What are you cooking? Do you need any help?" Jaejoong enters the kitchen.

Yunho gulps seeing the view in front of him. This is the first time he sees Jaejoong wearing outfit like this. He can see Jaejoong's milky white skin, a little revealed shoulder, chest, and thighs. "I'm making tempura."

"Wow! It looks delicious." Jaejoong gives a compliment.

"I'm not sure. This is the first time I make it." Yunho replies.

After dinner, they watch movie together in the living room. Jaejoong feels like a teenager again with Yunho. Yunho is not a man who likes touching, not like him who likes touching his partners. Yunho is so polite and treats him well. Yunho's love toward him is not based on sexual needs. This makes him feels comfortable with that man.

"Good night, Boo! Sleep well!" Yunho pecks Jaejoong's lips. Then he goes to his own room after he made sure Jaejoong got into his room.

Jaejoong does not go back to his mother's house. It has been a week he is staying in Yunho's place. He feels that he finds a shelter. He does not want to go back to his house with Siwon or his mother's house. He focuses on his relationship with Yunho. He wants to start a new life with Yunho. He even blocks Siwon's and Yongha's phone number, so that Siwon will not be able to contact him.

"I don't have anymore movie to watch tonight." Yunho tells Jaejoong.

"Let's do something else then." Jaejoong suggests.

"What is it?" Yunho asks. "Do you have any idea?"

"Let's play rock, paper, and scissors." Jaejoong answers.

"What? We will look like a kid." Yunho complains.

"Hey, it's fun! The loser will be punished." Jaejoong replies.

"What kind of punishment?" Yunho asks.

"The winner will decide it." Jaejoong tells Yunho.

"Okay." Yunho agrees.

"Alright. Let's start the first round. One two… three!" Jaejoong shouts. Both of them use paper. "Let's repeat! One two… three!" They use the same thing again and it keeps the same for a few times.

"Why do you always use the same thing as me?" Yunho pouts.

Jaejoong chuckles. "It was you who followed me."

"No, I didn't. It must be you who followed me." Yunho can't accept Jaejoong's accusation. "It's not fun."

"We keep using the same thing because we are one. Our hearts are connected by something called love." Jaejoong leans closer to Yunho's face. "So, what do you want to play then?"

Yunho turns his face to another direction. He is afraid that he can't control himself if Jaejoong is this close. "I'm sleepy. I wanna sleep."

Jaejoong takes a glance to the clock which is hanging on the wall. "It's still early to go to sleep." He whispers. Then he puts his lips on Yunho's lips. He closes his eyes and does not move his lips. He is waiting for Yunho to make a move first.

Yunho does not feel any movement from Jaejoong. So, he takes the initiative to move his lips. He sucks Jaejoong's lips slowly. His kiss is so gentle.

Jaejoong does not do any movement. He lets Yunho to take control. It is time for him to be dominated by another man.

Yunho keeps the slow pace. He is not a type of man who likes to be rushing. He likes to do it slowly and gently. He respects his partner. He starts to insert his tongue into Jaejoong's mouth after Jaejoong gave him a sign by opening his mouth slightly. Now they are sucking each other's tongue.

Jaejoong wraps his arms around Yunho's neck. He becomes more aggressive now. His true self is coming out, a horny bastard.

The atmosphere becomes hotter. Yunho pushed Jaejoong away before he loses his control. "Boo, it's enough."

"Why?" Jaejoong looks disappointed.

"We have gone too far. I'm afraid that I can't control myself anymore." Yunho explains.

"But… " Jaejoong is embarrassed.

"I'm going to sleep." Yunho gets up from the sofa and walks to his room. "You better go to sleep too."

Jaejoong can't hold his desire anymore. He follows Yunho and hugs that man from behind. "I want you. Let me sleep with you tonight."

Yunho does not know what to do. Honestly, he wants to be more intimate with Jaejoong, but he is afraid that will think that he takes advantages of Jaejoong.

"Yunnie~" Jaejoong's hands start roaming on Yunho's chest.

Yunho bites his lower lip to suppress his desire. He is trembling now. Then he turns around to face his lover. "Boo, are you sure that you want to do it?"

Jaejoong is controlled by lust now. He nods. "I want you inside me."

Yunho can't hold his desire anymore. In no time he lifts Jaejoong and carries his lover on his shoulder. He throws his lover on his bed. Then he is hovering on top of his lover's body.

Jaejoong giggles. He unbuttons Yunho's shirt impatiently.

Yunho kisses Jaejoong's neck. He trails wet kisses along Jaejoong's jawline, while his hands are sneaking under Jaejoong's tee.

Jaejoong giggles again. He likes the way Yunho touches his skin. He likes the feeling of being dominated.

Yunho lifts Jaejoong's tee and takes it off from Jaejoong's body. For the first time he sees Jaejoong's nipples. Those two buttons are so tempting. Then he licks the right nipple, sending electric shock to the owner.

"Ahh~ Yunnie!" Jaejoong pulls Yunho's head closer to his chest.

Yunho smirks. He bites Jaejoong's nipple to tease his lover.

"Aww! Don't bite it!" Jaejoong complains. "It's hurt!"

"It will be more painful later." Yunho warns.

Suddenly Jaejoong remembers that Siwon ever said that it was so painful when his hole was penetrated at first. He feels afraid now, but it seems that he can't pull back. He was the one who asked this, not Yunho. "Yunnie~"

"Humm~" Yunho mumbles while he is sucking Jaejoong's nipple.

"Please, be gentle to me! This is my first time." Yeah, this is Jaejoong's first time as bottom.

"I'll try my best to minimize the pain." Yunho assures. He kisses Jaejoong's forehead. "Trust me!"

Jaejoong smiles weakly. "I trust you."

Yunho continues to kiss Jaejoong's abdomen. His tongue is dancing around Jaejoong's navel.

"Yunnie~" Jaejoong feels so nervous. This is not his first sex, but he feels like an innocent virgin tonight. He is not as aggressive as before.

"Relax, Boo! Everything will be alright." Yunho tries to calm his lover. He unbuttons Jaejoong's pants and pulls the zipper down. Now he can see the bulge underneath the boxer. He pokes the bulge by his index finger.

"Stop teasing! Now satisfy me, quickly!" Jaejoong becomes so impatient.

"Mine also needs to be satisfied, Boo." Yunho keeps teasing. He enjoys teasing his cute lover.

"Then let's satisfy each other." Jaejoong does not realize what he is saying.

"Okay then." Yunho gets up and takes off all the clothes on his body. He is fully naked now.

Jaejoong is still spacing out. "Owh~" He is startled when Yunho lifts him and places him on top of Yunho's body, facing Yunho's crotch. "So… huge!"

"Suck it, Boo!" Yunho shoves Jaejoong's cock into his mouth.

Jaejoong is trembling. Why is it so different when he is doing it with Yunho? He did not feel this kind of feeling when he did it with Siwon or the others. With them, there was just lust, no feeling at all. He strokes Yunho's length a few times and shoves it into his mouth. He starts sucking. They keep sucking each other's cock until they reach orgasm.

"Haa… ha… ha… " Jaejoong now is laying beside his lover, managing his breath after his orgasm.

Yunho gets up and he is back hovering on top of his lover. "Are you ready for the main activity?"

Jaejoong widens his eyes. He still remembers how big Yunho's size.

"Do you want to stop?" Yunho can read Jaejoong's expression. "It's okay for me if you don't want to continue it."

Jaejoong is so afraid. He is crying.

"Hey, why are you crying?" Yunho wipes Jaejoong's tears by his thumbs. "I won't force you."

Jaejoong does not answer. Suddenly he remembers all men he has fucked. He feels guilty to them and now he will be in their position. He cries harder.

Yunho pulls his lover into his embrace. "Ssshhhh… " He pats Jaejoong's bare back to calm the crying man.

"Yunnie, I'm so scared." Jaejoong snuggles onto Yunho's chest.

"It's okay, Boo. We don't have to do it." Yunho kisses Jaejoong's forehead.

"I'm sorry." Jaejoong apologizes. "You are so considerate."

"Boo, I love you for the way you are. My love to you is not based on sexual desire. It doesn't matter for me if we don't do this. As long as we love each other, I will be very happy." Yunho tells Jaejoong.

Yunho's words make Jaejoong feels guiltier. He is not honest to this man. He hides his marital status to this man. He thinks that he must end his marriage with Siwon. He never loves Siwon anyway. He found that he never loves Siwon after he has been with Yunho. He never felt the same feeling to Siwon. Now he knows that he only loves Yunho.

"Do you want to talk?" Yunho thinks that Jaejoong wants to tell him something.

Jaejoong cups Yunho's face. "I love you so much, Yunnie. I don't wanna lose you. I can't live without you."

Yunho chuckles. "Who will leave you anyway? I'm not going anywhere."

"So, please make me yours tonight! Fill me with your love." Jaejoong whispers. Lust is controlling him again.

Yunho frowns. "Are you sure?"

Jaejoong nods and smiles. "I won't ask you to stop this time."

Yunho knows that Jaejoong is still afraid. So, he will keep reminding himself to be gentle and not to hurt Jaejoong. "Okay, if you say so." He grabs a small bottle of lotion on his bedside. "I didn't plan to do this with you, so I don't have any lube. I hope this lotion is working." Then he lifts Jaejoong's legs and puts them on his shoulders to get more access to Jaejoong's hole. "Lift your butt a little!"

Jaejoong does Yunho's order. He lifts his butt. So, now his hole is invisible for Yunho.

Yunho pours a little lotion on his palm and coats his fingers by the lotion. Then he inserts one finger into Jaejoong's hole.

"Ugh!" Jaejoong feels weird sensation when something penetrates his hole.

"Relax, Boo!" Yunho adds one more finger and stretches Jaejoong's inner wall.

"Aaaarghh!" Jaejoong screams.

"Relax, Boo! Everything will be alright. Then he adds the third finger.

Jaejoong bites a pillow when Yunho's three fingers fuck him.

After Jaejoong was used to his three fingers, Yunho pulls his fingers out and positions his hard cock in front of the entrance. "I'm going in, Boo." He pushes himself in very slowly.

Jaejoong bites the pillow harder when Yunho's big cock is penetrating his virgin hole.

"Haaaa… " Yunho is now fully inside. "Shall I move now?"

Jaejoong nods. His face is full of sweat now.

Yunho removes the pillow from Jaejoong's mouth. "Moan for me, Boo!" He whispers on Jaejoong's ear. Then he starts kissing all over Jaejoong's face, while down there he starts moving his hips.

"Aaaarrghh!" At first Jaejoong feels his inner wall is burnt.

Yunho is now kissing Jaejoong's neck and sucks it to leave marks on some spots.

"Aaahaahaaa~" Jaejoong is now feeling the pleasure when Yunho's tip is poking his sweet spot. Now he knows how it feels to be fucked. "Faster, Yunnie!"

"As you wish, Boo!" Yunho moves his hips faster. "Aaahh… You're so tight."

Jaejoong is now used to it. He pulls Yunho into a kiss. He kisses his lover aggressively. He is dominating their kiss.

Yunho lets Jaejoong to control the kiss. While keeps thrusting, he squeezes Jaejoong's chest and massage it by his left hand. He uses his right hand to pumps Jaejoong's cock.

"Yunnie-ah, I'm cumming!" Jaejoong screams when his load spills on their stomach.

"I'm not done, Boo!" Yunho increases his speed.

Jaejoong is so tired after his orgasm. He falls asleep when Yunho is still working down there. "Zzzzzz… "

"Boo, I'm cumming!" Yunho spills his load inside Jaejoong's hole. He giggles when he finds out that Jaejoong is sleeping. "You must be so tired." He pulls his thingy out and covers their body by blanket. He follows Jaejoong to the dreamland by hugging his lover.

Jaejoong's PoV:

What time is it? My body is so sore, especially the lower part. There are arms hugging me from behind. I turn around and find my lover is sleeping. He is so cute when he is sleeping. His mouth is slightly opened.

Oh God, I love this man so much. He is a nice man. He always makes me happy when I am with him. He is so kind. He respects me so much. He treats me like a princess. I know he is the one. He is my true love. I want to be with him forever. So, I guess I must end my story with Siwon. I do not love him. It is not love, but lust. I admit that I am not ready to tell Yunho the truth. Or… maybe I do not have to tell him. I will end my marriage with Siwon before Yunho finds out the truth. I will look for the right time to meet Siwon.

End of PoV.

Yunjae's relationship becomes more intimate after that night. They do more skinship in public, even in the office and in front of their co-workers. All of them are happy for Yunjae, except Shim Changmin of course.

Changmin feels betrayed by Jaejoong. After he has given himself to Jaejoong, he was betrayed by that man. Jaejoong reached higher position than him and Jaejoong never took a glance at him even once anymore. "Just wait, Kim Jaejoong! You will get your punishment. I will destroy you."

Ring ring ring

Jaejoong sees unknown number on his phone screen. "Hello!"

"Jeje!" Someone yells on another line.

"Who are you?" Jaejoong asks.

"Don't you recognize my voice?" Someone talks in Japanese. "You're so mean to your old friend."

"Pi?" Jaejoong is guessing.

"Yeah, it's me." Yamapi tells Jaejoong.

"Why are you calling me so sudden?" Jaejoong asks.

"I'm in Gimpo airport now. Pick me up! I don't know where to go." Yamapi answers.

"What are you doing in Korea?" Jaejoong is surprised.

"I'm running away from my fiancé." Yamapi says.

"Fiance?" Jaejoong frowns.

"Yeah, I will get married soon. Sorry, I didn't tell you about my engagement." Yamapi apologizes. "Hurry up! Pick me up here!"

"With whom? Do I know her… or him?" Jaejoong is curious.

"Just pick me up first! I'll tell you later." Yamapi orders.

"I'm in my office now." Jaejoong tells Yamapi.

"It's break time now." Yamapi says.

"Alright. Just wait! I'll ask my boss' permission first." Jaejoong ends the conversation.

"With whom were you talking? You were talking in Japanese." Yunho asks Jaejoong.

"That was my friend in college. You know that I got my bachelor degree in Japan. He told me that he has just arrived in Korea and he does not know where to go." Jaejoong tells Yunho.

"So, you intend to ask for my permission to pick him up at the airport, don't you?" Yunho says.

"Errr… yes." Jaejoong bites his lips. He is afraid that Yunho will be jealous and angry.

"Then just go! Don't let your friend waiting any longer!" Yunho gives his permission.

"Thank you, Yunnie!" Jaejoong pecks Yunho's lips. "I love you. I'll be right back."

Changmin sees Jaejoong is leaving the office without Yunho. He decides to follow Jaejoong.

"Jeje!" Yamapi kisses Jaejoong on the lips right after he met Jaejoong. They are in the airport.

"Yah!" Jaejoong pushes Yamapi away. "What are you doing? There are so many peoples here."

"Sorry, it's a habit." Yamapi is grinning.

"Where will you stay here?" Jaejoong asks.

"I don't know. Maybe your place?" Yamapi answers randomly.

"You can't stay in my place!" Jaejoong protests.

"Calm down!" Yamapi feels that his old friend is so bad tempered right now. "It's okay if you don't allow me to stay at your place, but you don't have to yell at me."

"Sorry." Jaejoong apologizes. "I'll send you to a hotel."

Changmin keeps following Jaejoong's car. "Where are they going?"

Jaejoong helps Yamapi to book a hotel room. Now they are in the hotel room. "So, who is your fiancé and why are you running away?"

"Are you jealous?" Yamapi winks seductively.

"I'm not interested in you anymore." Jaejoong comments.

"Really? Are you sure?" Yamapi is caressing Jaejoong's chest.

Jaejoong pushes Yamapi's hand from his chest. "Don't touch me!"

"Are you angry with me? You have changed a lot." Yamapi complains.

"Sorry." Jaejoong apologizes once again. "So, who is it?"

"Okay, I'll tell you." Yamapi says. "Do you remember Toma?"

"That Toma?" Jaejoong is surprised.

"Yeah, that Toma. He is my fiancé." Yamapi replies.

"How come you end up with him? He was your enemy back then." Jaejoong is still shocked.

"Everything is possible. You know, hatred became love." Yamapi explains.

"Oh, I see." Jaejoong nods. "Then why are you running away?"

"I don't think I'm ready to marry him." Yamapi tells Jaejoong.

"Why? Do you not love him enough?" Jaejoong asks.

"I don't know. I'm sure that he loves me. But, I'm not ready to be committed. Marriage means commitment. Once I declare the wedding vow, then I must be committed to him. I can't play around with other guys anymore." Yamapi explains.

Yamapi's words make Jaejoong thinking about his marriage with Siwon. He was never serious in his marriage.

"Hey, are you listening to me?" Yamapi notices Jaejoong is spacing out.

"Yeah, of course. I'm listening to you." Jaejoong responses. "So, why did you choose to come here? There are so many places to run away."

"Are you not happy to see me?" Yamapi pouts.

"No, it's not like that. It's just weird. We never contacted each other anymore after the graduation day." Jaejoong says.

"Actually… " Yamapi pauses. He pushes Jaejoong to lay on the bed. "I miss your touch. I miss our old times when we were fuck buddies."

Jaejoong gets up. "Sorry, I belong to someone else now. I don't want to cheat on him."

Yamapi chuckles. He is laughing, rolling on the bed. "Kim Jaejoong belongs to someone else. It's not funny."

"I'm serious. I have a serious relationship now." Jaejoong puts a serious expression.

Yamapi stops laughing. "Really?"

"I stop playing around. I know that he is the right one." Jaejoong tells Yamapi. "But the problem is I'm married with someone else."

Changmin is so shocked hearing it. He did not know that Jaejoong is married. 'With whom?' He is hiding at the balcony.

"What?" Yamapi yells.

"Yeah, I'm married with Siwon, but I live with my lover, my true love, Yunho." Jaejoong continues his story. "With Yunho I'm bottoming."

Yamapi drops his jaw. "You never wanted to be fucked before."

Jaejoong chuckles. "Yeah, that's why I feel different with him. I've just realized that I am destined to be bottom."

Yamapi does not say anything. He is still shocked.

"I have to go now. I must go back to the office." Jaejoong says.

"I want to go shopping. Can you send me to a shopping center?" Yamapi asks Jaejoong. "After I heard your story, I think I will go home tomorrow. So, I don't have much time for shopping. I think Toma is my true love. I feel different when I'm with him. He is not like the other guys I have met before. I wanna spend my lifetime with him."

Jaejoong smiles to Yamapi. "Good. If you think that he is your true love, don't let him go and stop playing around with other guys! I'll drop you at the shopping center before I go back to my office."

Jaejoong drops Yamapi at the shopping center. "I don't think I will be able to send you to the airport tomorrow."

"It's okay. I can go by myself." Yamapi takes the seat belt off. "Good luck with your love, Jeje!" He kissed Jaejoong lips before he gets out from the car.

"Yah! Why do you kiss me again?" Jaejoong protests.

"Oops! Sorry! I can't stop that habit." Yamapi ran away before he is being scolded by Jaejoong.

It has been a month Jaejoong lives with Yunho, He does not make any contact with Siwon, Yongha, his mother, and Hyunjoong. He only focuses on Yunho.

Yongha is in his university library. He sees Hyunjoong is reading a book there. Hyunjoong is one of his lecturers. He decides to ask Hyunjoong about Jaejoong. "Hyung, can we talk?"

Hyunjoong turns his attention from the book to Yongha. "I'm your lecturer here. So, call me properly!"

"I'm sorry, Sir! But, now I want to talk to you as Hyunjoong Hyung, brother of Jaejoong Hyung." Yongha tells Hyunjoong.

Hyunjoong searches his surroundings. Nobody is near them. "Alright. What do you want to talk?"

Yongha takes a seat in front of Hyunjoong. "Jaejoong Hyung left our house a month ago. We couldn't contact him. Is he living with you now?"

"He came to our house a month ago, but at the next day he left and never came back again." Hyunjoong tells Yongha. "I don't know where he lives now. Maybe he is with his sluts."

"Can you help us to look for him?" Yongha pleads.

"Why must I? He is an adult. He has his own life. I don't have right to interfere his life. Since he decided to marry your brother, umma and I don't have the right anymore." Hyunjoong declines.

"But, Siwon Hyung really needs him." Yongha starts crying.

"I don't care about your brother and why should I care?" Hyunjoong replies. "Your brother didn't care about my mother's feeling when he took Jae Hyung away from us. Our mother was very sad when Jae Hyung left home without any reason. She maybe will get heart attack if she finds out the relationship between Jae Hyung with your brother."

Yongha cries harder.

"Stop crying!" Hyunjoong tells Yongha. "Peoples will think that I do bad things to you."

"Siwon Hyung is pregnant." Yongha says weakly between his sobs.

Hyunjoong is shocked. "Maybe it's not Jaejoong Hyung's baby. Your brother might sleep with another man."

Yongha shakes his head. "No. Siwon Hyung never slept with anyone else. He is a faithful person."

"How do you know?" Hyunjoong asks mockingly. "Like elder brother like younger brother. Both of you are sluts. Do you think I don't know about you and Jae Hyung? He told me everything."

Mrs. Kim checks his mail box. She finds a mail without the sender's name. She rips the envelope and she finds some pictures inside. She widens her eyes when she sees the pictures. Those pictures show his elder son, Jaejoong, kissing a man, a Japanese man. There are pictures of Jaejoong and Yamapi kissing, holding hands, and even laying on the bed. Of course those pic were edited or photoshopped to make it worse. She is so shocked. She never thought that her son is a gay. She can't accept this. "It can't be. My Jaejoong is not a gay. He is straight." Suddenly she feels pain on her chest. It is too painful for her until she falls and loses her consciousness.

"Umma, I'm home." Hyunjoong enters his house. "Umma!" He doesn't get any answer from his mother. It is weird. Her mother is usually at home at this hour. 'Where is she?' He goes to the kitchen, but his mother is not there. He thinks his mother must be in her room. So, he goes to his mother's room.

Hyunjoong enters his mother room. "Umma!" She approaches his mother who is laying unconscious on the floor. "Umma!" He sees some pictures on the floor. "Oh my God!" Now he knows why his mother lost her unconsciousness. She must be so shocked seeing the pictures.

"Hyung, I'm home!" Yongha arrives home. His mood is so bad after he talked to Hyunjoong. But, he must look cheerful for his brother. Siwon only has him now after Jaejoong left. He finds Siwon is sitting on the floor, crying. "Hyung, what's going on? Why are you crying?" He approaches Siwon.

Siwon does not budge. He keeps crying. He does not answer his brother.

"Hyung?" Yongha sees Siwon is holding a picture. He takes the picture from Siwon's hand. "Hyung, it must be not true. Jaejoong Hyung wouldn't cheat on you. This pic is edited."

Siwon wipes his tears and stares at his brother. "You still dare to say that he is not cheating on me? You slept with him, right?"

"Hyung~" Yongha lowers his head. He does not dare to look at his brother.

"I can't take this anymore." Siwon gets up from the floor. He runs to his room. He opens a drawer and takes a gun out. He is going to hunt Jaejoong.

"Hyung, where are you going with that gun?" Yongha tries to stop Siwon.

"Let me go!" Siwon pushes Yongha away. So, Yongha falls and his head hit the floor.

"Hyung, come back!" Yongha notices blood is flowing from his head.

Siwon is driving so fast. He is controlled by his anger. He is going to go to the address which is written on the back of the picture. "He must be there."

"Yunnie, faster please!" Jaejoong demands. He is in his love making session with Yunho.

"You're so impatient, Boo." Yunho comments. "You're more aggressive than usual."

"I'm so excited today. I want you to fuck me like there's no tomorrow for us." Jaejoong replies.

"We still can do it again next as much as you want." Yunho says.

"But I really want it now. I don't care about next time." Jaejoong moves his hips too.

"Ok then if you say so." Yunho fulfils Jaejoong's wish to increase his speed to the max.

Siwon is standing in front of Yunho's apartment. After he was sure that this is the right apartment, he shoots the door by his gun. He barges into Yunho's apartment and start to search for Jaejoong. He hears moans from a room. "He's there."

Yunjae stops their activity when someone interrupts them. "Who are you?" Yunho asks the stranger who barges into his apartment. "What are you doing in my apartment with a gun in your hand?"

"Siwon?" Jaejoong is trembling,

"I'm sorry, Jae Jae. I must get rid of your lover." Siwon points his gun to Yunho.

"No, don't do that!" Jaejoong tries to cover Yunho by his body.

Siwon's hands are trembling while holding the gun. His tears are flowing. "I must take you back."

"No, Siwon! Don't kill him!" Jaejoong says.

"Why?" Siwon is jealous because Jaejoong chooses to protect that guy than him.

"Because I love him and I can't live without him." Jaejoong pleads.

"You love him? Then how about me? You love me, right? Tell me that you only love me!" Siwon shoots his gun randomly. The room is so messy now.

"Stop it!" Yunho shouts. "Jaejoong said that he loves me, not you."

Siwon points his gun again to Yunho. "Shut up! I didn't ask you." Then he turns to Jaejoong, while his gun is still pointed to Yunho. "So, who do you love, Jae Jae?"

"Sorry, Siwon. I don't love you. I never loved you. I only love Yunho and I can't live without him." Jaejoong says firmly.

"Fine." Siwon pulls the trigger.

"No!" Jaejoong covers Yunho's body, so that the bullet is shot to his left chest, near to his heart.

"Boojae!" Yunho takes Jaejoong into his embrace. Blood is flowing out of Jaejoong's chest.

"Yunnie~" Jaejoong's breath becomes unstable. He grips Yunho's arms.

"Please, don't!" Yunho holds Jaejoong tighter.

Siwon is trembling. He did not expect that Jaejoong would take the bullet for that guy. "Jae Jae." He falls on the floor and drops his gun.

"Siwonnie." Jaejoong glances to Siwon. "I'm sorry. I have hurt you so much. I don't deserve for your love. I'm unforgiven." Then he turns to Yunho. "Yunnie, I'm sorry for hiding my marital status from you. Siwon is my wife."

Yunho starts crying. "I don't care about your past. I don't care who you are. I only want to be with you. Please, don't leave me!"

Siwon approaches Jaejoong. "Jae Jae, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to shoot you."

Jaejoong caresses Siwon's head. "It's okay. It's my punishment for hurting you all these time."

Siwon takes Jaejoong's hand to his tummy. "Please, be alive! Your baby needs a father."

Jaejoong smiles. "Really?"

Siwon nods. "It has been two months."

"I don't deserve to be the father." Jaejoong says.

"No, Jae Jae! You are the father. You must be alive!" Siwon replies.

Jaejoong turns to Yunho again. "Yunnie, thank you for loving me! I'm happy that I met you and I could be with you. Now, please hold me tight! I wanna die in your embrace."

Yunho cups Jaejoong's face. "No, you won't die too soon."

"It's my time, Yunnie. I feel cold." Jaejoong replies.

"No!" Yunho hugs Jaejoong tighter in his embrace. "No!" He screams when he does not feel Jaejoong's heart beat anymore.

"Jae Jae." Siwon cries harder. He regrets his action. He was not supposed to do all of these. It is his fault. He is a murderer. He kills his baby's father.

"Please, don't cry!" Yunho lifts Siwon's head to face him. "You must live well for your baby." He picks the gun from the floor and points it to his head.

"What are you going to do?" Siwon stares at Yunho.

"Jaejoong is my life. So, there is no use for me to live without Jaejoong." Yunho pulls the trigger and the bullet is shot into his head. His blood is flowing from his head. His body is falling down beside Jaejoong's dead body.


End file.
